The present invention relates to sleeping while traveling and, more particularly, to a seat resting apparatus.
When people travel as a passenger on a plane, train, or car, etc., for hours at a time, it is difficult to find a comfortable position in the seat provided. The common neck pillows presently on the market do not meet the need for rest and comfort. They tend to be cumbersome, weighty, and inconvenient and need constant adjusting. Heads tend to fall forward or sideways when trying to sleep or rest. Because of the uncomfortable position, people may develop serious neck issues which can cause pain for several days and at times permanent neck or spinal damage can occur. While attempting to rest or sleep, people can easily fall into the person seated next to them, creating awkward situations. Also, the possibility of snoring is very real, as well as the occasional drool which can be embarrassing.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved seat resting apparatus for traveling.